


bloodies petals and porcelain skin

by Prim_Rose



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Sad Kang Taehyun, based of the eternally mv, i wrote this at 2am for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Rose/pseuds/Prim_Rose
Summary: ----• ➪ ꧁ when the person you loved most passes on no wonder they still looks so beautiful, even in death• so maybe that’s why when taehyun finds himself lost and broken the sight of his lifeless older brother is still just as captivating as he was alive.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	bloodies petals and porcelain skin

lost, that’s a way to put it, taehyun was lost. dark walls of ever dark shadows surrounding him like barriers. all that was visible was the floor littered with beautiful pansies of a purple and white colour. they wafted gently and tiny breezes filtered through the stone cold air. he’s... scared, he’s... alone and he just wants someone. 

almost in a panic taehyun started to glance around, feeling the bright light from above hit his skin, and then he saw it... 

ripples of purple and white, reminiscent of the surrounding flowers streamed upwards ahead. by the end was another patch of flowers and... something else 

there is an aura so familiar to the bright white figure at the end, it feels like home. and here home is... 

yeonjun hyung is. 

it’s him! it has to be! nobody else would make such a warmth settle in his heart from so far away in such a scary place. a gentle smile paints his face, ‘thank god yeonjun hyung is here’ his mind sang out in joy. 

he found himself waving to the figure of yeonjun his smile widening as he called a happy “yeonjun hyung! i’m here!” he called out, no response? eh he probably didn’t here. “yeonjun hyuuuung~” he cooed out giving little jumps this time as he called out as to grab his targets attention. 

still no answer.

“h- hey yeonjun hyung!” he yelled now a new tone etching his voice, one of confusion and concern.

yet again... no answer 

“yeonjunnie hyung! hey yeonjunnie!” he called out one last time, his voice shuddered and waved, this wasn’t... normal, no not at all. 

with a slow gulp he began to walk over, steps shaky and unsteady, he was very concerned to say the least. despite the worry that clouded his mind he made sure to note these flowers were definitely not normal as a purple liquid spilled out as he walked on them right into his shoes. 

after a little while of walking yeonjun finally came into sight... ‘holy shit, no no no no no’ his mind screamed and cried as he looked dead on at the horrific scene before him. his eyes widened with horror and fear as pure deviation latched tightly onto his heart. 

“no...” he let a quiet whisper, voice trembling and shaking as tears welled up in his eyes 

because right before him sat his beloved older brother, her was perched in an old looking wooden chair, adorned in all white clothing. beautiful purple flowers trailed up the chair and upwards to yeonjuns head where they came together as what would appear as a crown, butterflies gently flying by, as beautiful as that sounds it held a untold horror, taehyun almost gagged at the resemblance to an electric chair the plant structure held.

what made it all the more worse, the purple liquid that trickled down from his throat... almost like blood. it coated his pure white clothing and gently slid down his fingertips down into the marbled river. it was noticeable how pale he was, almost as if all life the once stunning honey tan skin once held was completely snatched away (except that’s what really did happen) 

taehyun let a choked cry as he gazed upon the sight, he began to run along the banks of the river to meet the limp body of his hyung, a weak chorus of “no no no no no no” echoing out as he did so. and now here he was face to face with him but not in a way he ever dreamed of. 

how could he be so beautiful even in his death bed? his mind asked him almost as if it were crying as he was. 

dummy it’s because yeonjun hyung is perfect in every way-

wait 

not is,

was... 

it couldn’t be true it couldn’t, the perfect, strong and independent choi yeonjun couldn’t just die like this no no no, that’s not how it works!

right? 

he couldn’t take it anymore, falling to his knees, feeling as the liquid seeped into his jeans. hand now clenched tightly in yeonjuns cold one.

why? why him? 

it’s all to much his mind whirled and twisted clouded with shadows and storms as he finally let out a broken sob, and then another, another and another till he was screaming out into the abyss tears falling harshly to the floor below.

it’s... to much 

“please, please hyung... wake up” he cried out

“i need you

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i litteraly wrote this at 2am because i was bored and taejun broke me bdjsbewjsb let’s be moots on twitter 👉👈 @hyuniebbie


End file.
